The great increase in the public awareness of the benefits associated with the use of hot tubs, spas and the like has resulted in a dramatic increase in the installation of spas and hot tube in private homes, public hotels, motels, and resorts areas. A vast quantity of energy is used daily to heat the volumes of water to the 100+ degrees required for use in hot tub and spas.
A shower is more energy conserving than a bath, so obviously the use of a hot tub is not energy intensive if the energy is allowed to dissipate from the water to the surrounding air thereby dramatically cooling the water to a temperature far below what is required. This resultant heat loss is an energy loss and it is desirable to reduce the loss as much as possible to conserve energy and reduce costs.
To achieve the goals of reduced costs and energy conservation, it is known in the prior art to provide a spa or hot tub cover constructed from a foam plastic which provides a thermal barrier that floats on or rests above the surface of the spa or hot tub thereby reducing the heat loss. Examples of prior art devices are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos:
4,078,293 Aine PA0 4,236,259 Wendt PA0 4,246,663 Aragona et al. PA0 4,270,232 Ballew PA0 4,284,060 McCluskey
The patent to Wendt is of interest since he teaches the use of a spa cover formed of insulative material and capable of floating in which an outer portion of the cover is provided with hinged panels which allow the panels to be flipped inwardly so as to provide access to the water without removing the cover in its entirety.
The device according to the instant application is distinguished in that it is designed to be peripherally supported above the surface of the water in the tub by the rim of the tub or spa, thereby preventing excessive deterioration due to direct contact with the water and chlorine in the tub. The instant device is further distinguished in that the inner core is seam sealed, peripherally reinforced by an aluminum channel, and covered with a durable, non-permeable vinyl coating thereby providing a sealed and structurally sound insulated spa cover.
The remaining citations further delineate the state of the art as known to the applicant and are included for the sake of comparison, however it is stipulated that the instant application is substantially dissimilar both structurally, functionally and conceptually from these citations .